


dancing through life

by jackgyeoms



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Just all the fluff, M/M, hikaru loves to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben remembers the first time that he watched Hikaru dance - waving hands and swaying hips, there’s no rhyme nor reason to his movements, no intention behind them except for personal enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing through life

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

 

Ben remembers the first time that he watched Hikaru dance – it is in Pulsar, the club that has opened within walking distance of the Starfleet Campus, and Hikaru makes a circle in the dancing crowd with his incoordination. People around laugh and join in, but Hikaru doesn’t seem to notice at all, lost in his own world, the beat and the music. Waving hands and swaying hips, there’s no rhyme nor reason to his movements, no intention behind them except for personal enjoyment.

Ben isn’t much of a dancer, but that day, he got up to join him, to put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, and sway to the beat of the music.

Hikaru’s smile is blinding when he looks over his shoulder, and his words are teasing. “I thought you said that you didn’t dance.”

“I don’t,” Ben states. He puts his chin on Hikaru’s shoulder, and slides his hands around his waist to splay across his stomach. Hikaru’s breath smelt like citrus, sweet and he licked passed his lips to taste.

-

The next time, he watches Hikaru dance around the kitchen in Ben’s shirt and tight shorts, humming along to something only he can hear, whilst he prepares lunch. When Ben approaches him, putting his lips to the pulse point that races when they touch, he distracts Hikaru enough that lunch becomes dinner.

-

Ben finds out that Hikaru dances when he tends to his plants, twists on his heels to get from one bench to the other. He gets distracted and water splashes out of pots, dampens the bench and the floor, but Hikaru doesn’t notice – steps in the puddles and keeps on moving.

-

The first time Hikaru dances in their apartment – _their_ Ben repeats to himself, giddy with it, _their apartment_ – Hikaru slams his shin into their coffee table and curses so loudly that the lady upstairs slams her walking stick down on the ground to tell them to _keep it down_.

“I told you I didn’t like that table,” Hikaru tells him, his legs pulled to his chest so he can cradle his injury.

Ben is trying his hardest not to smile. “I don’t think it likes you much either.”

The second time, Hikaru pushes the table to the wall and lets loose there in his old rug.

-

He starts dancing in the bathroom, wriggles ridiculously in the shower – puts his hand on the walls to do a dramatic turn whenever Ben enters. Usually Ben is exhausted, but this makes him smile. Once, he joins Hikaru, shirt and tie and all, and the man’s laughter is like music.

“You’ll slip in here,” Ben warns, and Hikaru bounces on his toes to steal a kiss. It’s sufficiently distracting enough that Ben forgets what he was talking about (just as he forgets just how uncomfortable it is to peel soppy clothes from yourself) and instead, only thinks about putting Hikaru’s back to the tiles and making him moan.

-

On date night, Ben takes them salsa dancing. It’s a complete tragedy, of course, and they drive the instructor insane with their need to butcher the direction. Ben finds it fun to add in twists and twirls, so that Hikaru falls into his arms, and Hikaru moves his hips far more than his legs. More than once, Hikaru stomps on Ben’s feet and at the end of the night, Ben cannot feel his toes – but who needs that when he can feel how much his cheeks ache from smiling?

“You two are adorable,” the instructor, Dana, tells him, “Never come back to my class.”

-

Hikaru dances on stage when he graduates. Full on hips thrusts and playful lip biting. He’d been dared to do it by Yun, who’s wolf whistling from his place in the line-up. It’s so inappropriate, and even though the Principal of Starfleet Academy is smiling, there is definitely some scolding just from the bashful look on Hikaru’s face. He jogs off stage, and when Ben sees him again, he’s running full pelt into his arms.

Ben laughs, lifts him off his feet and spins. “You did it!”

“I did it!” Hikaru echoes. His face is bright and disbelieving, and his diploma is getting slightly crushed in his hands. “Oh god, I’m officially a pilot.”

“You deserve it,” Ben states, and then kisses him loudly just to chase the overwhelmed look that is beginning to encroach on his face.

They go to a club to celebrate, and Hikaru doesn’t stop moving, disappears into the crowd of sweaty bodies and returns flushed and exhilarated. Ben dances with him for hours, until he has to tap out and Xanya replaces him.  She does so with a laugh, and Hikaru calls him “old man” before kissing his cheek and disappearing again.

(When Ben passes the bar, and officially joins a firm, Hikaru buys him a flat cap and slippers. Ben puts on both, and then pulls Hikaru into a jig that has him laughing so hard he has to brace himself on the back of the sofa.)

-

“May I have this dance?” Ben holds out his hand. It’s a work gala, something that Ben had needed to intend – and in turn, so did Hikaru – in order to make a good impression. A lot of his work, Ben is coming to find, is influenced by good impressions.

The pressure of his one event made Hikaru nervous in a way that Ben had never seen before – “I don’t want to ruin anything for you,” he had confessed, squirming in his uniform, something he usually stood tall in.

“How could you?” Ben assures, slides his hands down the arms of the suit, and presses a kiss to the space behind his ear.

Hikaru had been as charming as he always was, out shone anyone in the room in Ben’s opinion, but he spent the night clutching at Ben’s hand under the table whenever he could. Now, Ben wanted Hikaru to hold onto him for another reason.

Hikaru’s eyes darted over Ben’s shoulder to the figures on the dance floor, sparkling dresses and shiny shoes, and the tension in his forehead relaxes a little.  Ben wriggles his fingers when Hikaru doesn’t reach for him, and folds them over Hikaru’s hand when he does.

They sway under the chandelier, pressed chest to chest, cheek to cheek. Hikaru is relaxed there, closes his eyes and just breathes. Ben traces his hair line, the arch of his nose, the curve of his lips; he puts his lips to the top of his cheekbones, and rubs fleeting kisses there. Hikaru sighs into him, and turns his head to nudge his nose to Ben’s own cheek.

_I’m going to marry this man_ , Ben tells himself. It’s a realisation just as startling as it is inevitable. _I’m going to marry this man_ , he repeats, and the words feel warm in the pit of his stomach.

He doesn’t say those words though. Instead, he says, “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [come and talk star trek to me](http://gladers.co.vu)


End file.
